kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Heart Cleaved Together
Kingdom Hearts Heat Cleaved Together is a Game. Story King mickey and Queen Minnie Kinnapped by a Mysterious Villain and Donald Duck Scared about what he seen, So he goofy asked about what happen so they flew to destiny island to see sora and tell him what happen to queen minnie and king mickey. Worlds Here's the Map of worlds. *Destiny Island *Traverse Town *Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) *Beast's Castle (beauty and the Beast) *Prydain (The Black Cauldron) *Mysterious Jungle (Jungle Book) *Pidelands (Lion King & Lion King 2 - Simba's Pride) *La Cité des Cloches (The Hunchback of Notra Dame) *2nt Dimensional Dansville (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nt dimension) *Dimension X-103 (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Deep Jungle (tarzan) *Town of Twilight Bark (101 Dalmatians) *Neverland (Peter pan) *Equestria (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) *Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Konohagakure (Naruto) *Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) *Digimon World (Digimon (Series) ) *Kanto (Pokemon) *Toy Box (Toy Story) *Ant Island (Bug's Life) *Monstropolis (Monster's Inc) *Galaluna (Sym-Bionic titan) *Homeworld Gem Planet (Steven Universe) *Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet) *Olympus Chaotic Wasteland (God of War) *Kingdom of the Lost Princess (Anastasia) *Warren Area (Corey Stuart McLean: The Series) *Berk (How to Train your Dragons) *Moon Kingdom (Sailor Moon) *Planet Namek (Dragonball Z) *Carface's Casino & Doggie Heaven (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Docks of Candy Exploring pirates (The Misadventures of Flapjack) *Dwarf Woodland (Snow white and the Seven Drawfs) *Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) *Nicelands (Wreck-it Ralph) *Spira (Final Fantasy X) *Mythlandia (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) *Lost Country Forest (Fox and the Hound) *Scala ad caelum (Kingdom Hearts III) *Radient Garden/Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *the World that Never Was (Kingdom Hearts II) *End of the Sea *The End of the World (Kingdom Hearts) *100 Arce Woods (Winnie the Pooh) Allies *Beast *Taran *Gurgi *Mowgli *Baloo *Simba *Kovu *Phineas Flynn *2nt Dimensional Phineas Flynn *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Meteora Butterfly *Mariposa Diaz *Hekapoo *Tarzan *Pongo *Perdita *Peter Pan *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Sonic the Hedgehog *Naruto Uzmaki *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Agumon *Gabumon *Renamon *Paramon *Red and His Pikachu *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Flik *P.James Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Lance *Ilana *Octus *Steven Quartz Universe *Jim Hawkins *Kratos *Anastasia *Dimitri *Vladimir *Corey Stuart Mclean *Hiccup *Toothless the Night Fury *Usagi Tsukino *Goku *Charlie *Itchy *Flapjack *Prince Phillip *Fix it Feliex *Wreck-it Ralph *Cloud Strife *Tibus *Felicity *Miguel *Tod *Riku Villains *Darkavox (the Main mysterious Villain who Kinnaps Queen Minnie and King Mickey) *Master Xenahnort *Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness *Xenmas *Young Xenahnort *Maleficent *Pete *Queen of Hearts *Gaston *The Horned King *Shere Khan *Scar (aka Taka) *Shenzi, Bandzi and Ed *Zira *Nuka *Judge Claude Frollo *2nt Dimensional Dr.Heniz Doofenshmirtz *Dr.Heniz Doofenshmirtz *Wyscan the Granter *Clayton *Creulla De Vil *Captain Hook *Grogar *Lord Terik *King Sombra *Queen Chrysalis *Cozy Glow *Discord (Formly) *Nigtmare Moon *Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik *Mephlies the Dark *Chaos 0 *Shadow the Hedgehog (formly) *Rouge the Bat (Formly) *Infinite the Jackel *Zavok the Zeti *Black Doom *Sheldon J.. Plankton *Orochimaru *Myotismon *Mewtwo *Emperor Zrug *Hopper *Randall Boogs *Comander of Galauna aka Traintor *Generald Modula *White Diamond *Jasper (Formly) *Scoops *Long John Silver (Formly) *Zues (God of War) *Hades (God of War) *Rasputin *Red Death *Drago Bludvist *Grimmel the Grisly *Queen Beryl *Frieza *Kid Buu *Carface *eight-armed Willy *Evil Queen Grimhile/Witchy Hag Grimhile *Wreck-it Ralph (Formly) *Sephiroth *Maester Seymour Guado *Timmy the Kraken *Rudy the Rat (or Rudy the Rabbit) (Formly) *Amos Slade *The Bear *Madam Mim (Secret Boss in Traverse Town) *Negaduck (Secret Boss in Radent Garden/Hollow Bastion) Summons *Genie (Aladdin) (Lamp Charm) *Ariel (the Little Mermaid) (Triton Charm) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) (Ursula's Necklace Charm) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) (Purple Zorro hat charm) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) (Ukulele Charm) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of notra dame) (Bell Charm) *Della Duck (donald Duck Comic and DuckTales (2017)) (Della duck's Shadow Charm) *Tom Lucitor (Star vs the Forces of Evil) (Flame Charm) *Vegeta (dragonball Z) (Dragonball with 6 stars Charm) *Edwin Pisinski (Sym-bionic Titan) (Football Charm) *Garnet (Steven Universe) (Ruby and Sapphire gem charm) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) (Pirate Skull Charm) *Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) (Jack-o-lantern Charm) *Mushu (Mulan) (Chi Dragon Charm) *Golden Films' Quasimodo (Golden Films' The Hunchback of Notra Dame)(Cartoon timbrel with a face wearing glasses Charm) *Fflewddur Fflam (the Black Caludron) (Harp Charm) *Bambi (Bambi) (Deer Charm) *Maui (Moana) (Maui Hook Charm) *Derek (Swan Princess) (Bow and Arrow) DLC Worlds Here's DLC Worlds *The Highest Tower (Tangled Up) *Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Kingdom of Corona (Tangled) *Alantica (the Little Mermaid) *Nimh (the secret of Nihm) *Petropolis (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Oz (The Wizard of Oz) *Feudal-Modern Japan (InuYasha) Allies *Rapunzel (Tangled Up) *Prince (Tangled Up) *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald (Shelled/UnShelled) *Tobias Wilson *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Eugene Flynn Rider *Ariel *Mrs.Brisby *Justin (The Secret of Nimh) *Adult Timmy Birsby *Jenny McBride *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Scarecrow *Tin Man *Cowardly Lion *Inuyasha *Sango *Miroku *Kikiyo (formerly) *Sesshōmaru (Formerly) Villains *Witch (Tangled Up) *Rob *Mother Gothel *Ursula *Morgana *Jenner *Evil Martin Brisby *The Chameleon *Dr.Bird Brain *The Wicked Witch of the West *Naraku Category:Games